中國軍劍 (Fallout 3)
(Clover's) (sim version) }} The Chinese officer's sword is a melee weapon found in Fallout 3, and makes a cameo appearance in Fallout: New Vegas. 特徵 所有现存的中式军官佩剑都是中美大战时的遗物，它们要么是被美军在中國战场上拾获而作为收藏带回，要么是由解放軍的渗透部队携带入境。 中式军官佩剑是一把皮实而有效的武器，攻击速度很快，杀伤效果也不低，攻击范围更是远超普通的战斗刀具。唯一的问题是它在进入VATS模式时消耗的AP点数相当之大，需要28點。 Durability The Chinese officer's sword can successfully strike about 1000 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Vampire's Edge - The weakest of the Chinese officer's sword variants, Vampire's Edge weighs only one pound, and is the only variant to use the regular sword's skin. * Clover's Chinese officer's sword - A unique, non-playable version used by Clover with identical stats to the regular version. * Jingwei's shocksword - An electrified version of the Chinese officer's sword, the shocksword is much stronger and deals electrical damage over time. * Sim version - A version of the weapon which appears only within the Anchorage simulation. Unlike other sim-specific weapons, this version has a higher base and critical damage than its normal counterpart, and also causes disintegration for non-player characters killed by a critical hit similar to Jingwei's shocksword. This weapon is only carried by non-player characters within the Anchorage simulation and cannot be obtained through normal means. * Samurai's sword - An ancient weapon from Japan that deals an extra helping of damage on critical hits, and is much more durable than the standard sword. * Clover's Cleaver - A Chinese officer's sword that was cut from the base game. It was intended to be used by Clover and was to be the Evil follower unique weapon, much like Fawkes' super sledge and Butch's Toothpick were for the other Karma levels. * Katana - A variant of the samurai's sword that deals much less critical damage, but knocks foes down with critical hits. Comparison Locations * Megaton, in Jericho's house, stabbed into a teddy bear. * Republic of Dave, in the Museum of Dave, most likely a relic from Dave's traveling days. * On a dead Chinese commando, located at the origin point of the Chinese radio beacon, as a result of a random encounter. * The Chinese captain at Mama Dolce's is another holder of this sword. * Can be found on several insane inhabitants of Vault 106 who all use melee weapons. * Random raiders all throughout the game may carry one, and they will appear more often when the player is at a lower level. * There's one in Abraham Washington's museum in Rivet City, behind a rubble pile near some lockers. * Crimson at Paradise Falls carries one. * There's one in the weapons lab in the ''Mothership Zeta'' add-on. Notes * Clover's variant of Chinese officer's sword has a Base ID of . It has unlimited durability, and stats identical with the standard one. (Not to be confused with Clover's Cleaver.) * When running in third person with this sword out, the game uses the same running animation from Oblivion, one of Bethesda Softworks' other titles. * When using a Stealth Boy or Chinese stealth armor, the sword's blood stains will still be visible. * In Fallout: New Vegas, an enlarged unusable version of the Chinese officer's sword can be seen behind elder McNamara's desk. It is part of a large Brotherhood of Steel symbol which consists of a sword offset from two interlocking gears. Behind the scenes * Its design is that of a traditional Chinese straight sword. * This weapon is in the files of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. de:Chinesisches Offiziersschwert en:Chinese officer's sword pl:Miecz chińskiego oficera ru:Китайский офицерский меч uk:Китайський офіцерський меч Category:Fallout 3 Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:China Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout 3 weapons Category:Melee Weapons